Email Me If You Dare
by IHavetoStopChangingMyName
Summary: The ninjas are about to fight but are then sucked into a computer of a blogger nicknamed ShariganDemon. They try to find out who she is and they have to find a way to break the curse of the computer! before they destory the internet! rated T for Tacos and cussing be nice its my first story... UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first story...dont be mean I still getting into writing. I hope you enjoy it took me a couple hours of hours and typing to finish but it's done nonetheless enjoy..

~blah blah not mine blah blah except for ocs blah blah~

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Finding

"You sure it's this way?" Itachi asked.

"Deidara, I think your lost...**Yeah, you're defenitly lost."** Zestu said

"I'm not lost..un! I know where I'm going..yeah." he yelled back, angerly to the others.

"Shit.." Zestu muttered.

"What is it Zestu?" Itachi asked.

"Kahona and Suna ninja are here. **This isn't good.."** he said as they appeared.

"Itachi!" Sasuke exclaimed at his eldest brother.

"You!" Temari and Gaara exclaimed at Deidara.

"Damn...un..." Deidara grunted...

a bright light flashed as the enemies prepared to fight...\

* * *

Ninjas have appeared and entered Stealth Mode...

* * *

~ShringanDemon~ has logged in

~PoisonPlantSplitter~ has logged in

~FanMaster~ has logged in

~IHateStrawberries~ has logged on

SD- *sigh* darn...

PPS- What's the matter? Did people leave your blog?

FM- I know...

IHS- Did you finally figure out you need to check into *Wellstone?!

FM- As I was saying she wanted to be alone...

SD- Thank you Fanboy...

FM- Not_ boy, MASTER!_

PPS-*gasp* oh no he didn't..

IHS-*rolls eyes* whatever...

PPS- I just remembered something..

ALL- what?

~IWillKillHer~ has logged on

IWKH- Where is she?...##_##

ALL- What did you ddo!

PPS- I may have spoiled her only copy of Naruto book 4

SD-*gasp*

FM- You..didn't

~PleaseSaveMe~ has logged off

~She'sDead~ has logged off

~MyClayBoy~ has logged on

MCB- Hey what I miss?

IHS- Look at the IMs

~ 2 minutes lateR ~

MCB- Shit, Note to self try to be time...

FM- Exactly but I need to go... Good luck with the blog..

SD- Thanks Fanboy good luck with your sisters... -_\/

FM- Thanks... ^:_:^

~FanMaster~ has logged off

IHS- I was serious about Wellstone..

MCB- Oh! Sibling Fight!

SD- I knew you hated Sasuke

IHS- I do not! since when!?

SD- Since your name was I Hate Sasuke

IHS- I do not... I love him...

SD- *smirk* knew it!

MCB- Ha! I knew it! Splitter girl owes me $20! Hell yeah!

IHS- Fuck off you...

~SharinganDemon~ has blocked ~IHateStrawberries~

IHS- HEY!

SD Auto Messager: ~~\(-_\/)/ busy leave me alone~~

MCB- I'm leaving..This is akward

~SharinganDemon~ Has disconnected...

MCB- OMG her computer!

IHS-what?

MCB-her computer NEVER breaks ever.. she does maintinance every other week!

IHS-...

IHS-..We need to check up on her..

~IHateStrawberries~ has logged off

~MyClayBoy~ has logged off

"Who were they?" Itachi asked

"I don't know.." Temari looked questionably..

"What's going on?"

* * *

* Wellstone is a mental Isylum for Pycho people and people in unable to grasp reality

It's The End...

Itachi- I don't say much..

Me- Naw... Duh!

Itachi- -/_\-

Me- /-_\/

Sam(PPS)- Akaward silence...


	2. Chapter 2: We've Been Found!

Welcome to chapter 2!

~~~Naruto people not mine~~~ Kishamoto-sama owns them...! _ i wish i did though then Sakura would play russian rulet! and Lose!

* * *

Chapter 2: We've Been Found!

"Does anyone know where we are?" Gaara asked.

"Nope (..un) " they all answered.

"What **are** ..** going to do?" Zestu asked.**

"How about you creepers get OFF OF MY BLOG!" a voice said

"Who the fuck are you?" Temari asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing and for gods' sake be cosplayers somewhere else geez..." a voice stated sarcastically.

"We would if we could **but we don't know how..."** Zestu stated

"Wait.. what's a cosplayer?...un" Deidara asked

"Google it I _do not_ have time for _this_ right now I have a whole bunch of other shit to do so go away..." the voice said

BZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTT...!

"Wait whats ...you..r na.a...me?.." itachi tried to muster

"Scarlet..."

"I...ta..ch..i.i"

"..."

"wait what?! how did that work?" Scarlet stared at the screen of the laptop where a group of cosplayers had been set but now they were gone..

"hmm... only if that worked all the time... and what was boy saying 'Itachi' he must really been into cosplaying...

* * *

thank for reading comment R&R if you dare!

PPS- where were we?

scarlet- um i needed closure for what happened to the ninjas okay!

FM- yeah yeah whatever just do a side part about me 'kay

scarlet- sel-fish

P.S: I need two characters (ocs) to come in later [good guys(naruto character like)] help!


	3. Chapter 3: The Expulstion of 1001001

hello.. i know i suck my idea bucket has been hardly even above empty.. later help will be completely and utterly apprecated. forgive me..-_- i have been braindead for a while. about spelling and shiz. gomendesai... lots of computer references and the blog scarlet has is NOT REAL!...just saying...

well, if your not smart enough to know, i woulnt write fanfiction if i owned naruto...and no music lyrics...either..

WARNING this is off the top of my head at the momentit may be bad, but ill fix it... CONSTURCTIVE critism helpful..

...and hate mail...well, lets say.. it will be the end of your account... and if your not a member...well the FBI are watching...*smirk*...

Sam(PPs)- dont be mean!

*rolls eyes* whatever you were only made in my mind... off of my friens sam anyway...

X-X

FM- broke.. the ..fourth...wall...O0O

* * *

Chapter: 3 Expulsion of 1001001 (lol palendrome!)- god im a nerd...

_we last saw or friends logged out... permenently... now we must venture further into the hardrive._

_kdjhflkajsghfiuashkjbfiuahfk hsiudfg[ajhdfshofuihslhf8yfailhfoucu slkfjuyfoisjlofuisisjflkshdf iopkfiu-find a word first to find it gets mentioned in the next chapter..._

"What happened...?" Konan asked, quite confused.

"She said to leave... and we did...un" Deidara said in the samequestionable tone, "but why...?"

"Who knows..."

"Who is here? anyway.."

"Konan.

Deidara

Temari

Gaara

Itachi

Sasuke

and Zestu**..yeah us too.."**

They suddenly hear a loud, booming bass.

Young punks, taking shots  
Stripping down to dirty socks  
Music up, gettin' hot  
Kiss me, give me all you've got  
It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)  
That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)  
Looking for some trouble  
tonight Take my hand i'll show you the wild side  
Like it's the last night of our lives  
We'll keep dancing till we die  
I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young...

"Who's beauti..."

something cut deidara short...

"SKYE! TURN THAT SHIT OFF!"

"Never! music is art and art is my soul! lost soul means DEATH!"

"THEN _DROP FUCKING DEAD_!"

_"*tears*_ y-you h-h-hate..."

"here we go..."

"WHAAAA!"

"SAMMMANTHA!"

"What did I do now Kat?"

_"*sigh*_ what happened.."

"Skye was listening to Ke$ha-again..so i told Ke$ha to drop dead, but this bozu took it the wrong way...again.."

_'dang only if alyx would get here..shes the peacemaker..'_

_"_sigh...now leave i need to get to get on alyx's laptop."

**''KAAAT!"**

"out.."

SSSSSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMM

"sigh... oh! e-mail..."

_WELCOME...ENJOY THIS TREAT..._

_your little hawk.._

"AAAAALLLLYYYYYXX!...damn''_  
_

_Kat picked up the laptop and trudged to the girls room, where music blowing out of it.._

Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found meYou found me-e-e-e-e  
I guess you didn't care and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard, you took a step back  
Without me, without meWithout me-e-e-e-e  
And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize, the blame is on me cause  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now,  
flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down  
Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now,  
flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

"ALYX!"

MUSIC PAUSE!

"hm...?"

"puter misfuction"

"MAL-fuction Kat.."

"pft..."

Alyx read the note

"oh i see.."

"what?"

"You have your own Sasuke...aw!"

"WHAT! no1 i just found it okay, i dont like sasuke..'

"Denail is the fir- no, third stage of love... keep it up, ive never seen anyone make it to the final stage still denialing it.."

"Denailing? and _you_ correct _me_?"

"Hn.."

"Click it.."

Hm?

"Click it.. see what happens.."

"whatever.."

CLICK!

_poof*******_

"ah! our virgin eyes!"

* * *

Cliff. hanger...in your face! just kidding! i bet you can guess what happens next but tune in anyway! see you soon hopefully i remember to update...*sigh* /-_\/


End file.
